


Sunday Mornings

by dyingpoet



Series: Javid one shots [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One Shot, i love my boys sm they deserve a nice relaxing time, i love this musical so much yall, just a bit of fluff that i made to try and push through my writer's block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyingpoet/pseuds/dyingpoet
Summary: Jack tries to get Davey to enjoy a lazy Sunday morning.





	Sunday Mornings

Jack woke up first, he didn't know how that was possible, but he did. Davey somehow woke up at the crack of dawn everyday, even when they didn't have to work, and it killed Jack. Being up before eight wasn't human, he had no idea why anyone would voluntarily put themselves through that kind of misery

Right now though, it was 9 o'clock on a Sunday, he and Davey had the day off, and by some miraculous act of God Davey was still curled up beside him. They had been out late the night before, going out with Les and Crutchie and some of the others to a movie and a cheap diner afterwards. They got back around one, Les had begged to sleepover at Race's place because he had promised to teach him poker, so they didn't have to worry about him for a while yet.

And boy did Davey look adorable while he slept, his hair was all over the place while he burrowed under the blankets, snoring just the slightest bit. It was so cute in fact, Jack made the executive decision that neither of them would be getting out of bed any time soon, they had worked hard all week and deserved a morning in.

So, after another hour of Jack either watching Davey sleep or dozing off himself, Davey finally stirred, and there was no way he was letting him get up just yet.

"Jack?" Davey asked, yawning while he looked over to check the time. Jack almost laughed when he saw the time and his eyes widened, rubbing at them and stretching a little.

"Yeah?" Jack murmured, pulling Davey back into his chest when he started to get up.

He held onto him tighter when he groaned, pushing weakly at Jack's chest, "C'mon we gotta get up."

"Who says?" Jack asked, burrowing his face into Davey's neck and wrapping his hands around his waist.

"I gotta go pick up Les, Race's probably put him up as some sorta gambling credit by now."

"Have a little faith, Race's damn good at cards, he's won 'im back by now."

Davey laughed a bit at that, winning a smile out of Jack, who looked up and planted a quick kiss on his lips. Davey blushed a bit and whined, hiding his face in the pillow.

"Really Davey he'll be fine, let's jus' sleep for a little while, ya never get enough sleep.

Davey snorted, moving to rest his chin on top of Jack's head, "Sleep's for rich people, not us."

Jack rolled his eyes, groaning instead of saying anything, and wrapped his leg around one of Davey's. And Despite Davey's protests, he slowly felt himself start to drift off again, his boyfriend was warm and their apartment was so quiet, it was just  _perfect_.

The last thing he heard was an exasperated groan as Davey finally relaxed and curled back under the blankets, allowing himself to fall asleep once more.

* * *

 

Jack's eyes fluttered open, slepily searching his bed for his boyfriend, whining when he clearly wasn't in the room.

"Bastard snuck out," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. He grabbed the clock on their side table, it was noon now, and he probably could have gone back to sleep again but he was really hungry and he wanted to find Davey anyway.

He cracked his back and neck, slowly getting up and throwing on a shirt. He thought he could hear voices in the kitchen but he ignored them, walking into the bathroom with a yawn and brushing his teeth, deciding to take a shower, he was up now anyway so he might as well. He stripped, getting into the shower and cranking up the hot water, enjoying the warmth for a moment before washing off.

After about ten minutes he got out, drying himself off before changing back into his clothes, hunger more prominent now as he walked out of his room into the kitchen.

"Hey Jack!" he heard, barely having time to take in the room before Les leaped at him, "Race taught me how ta play cards last night and I'm really good, Race said so!" 

He laughed a little ruffling the kid's hair and looking over to see Race and Crutchie on their couch, feet up on the table as they watched TV.

"Bet you are kid, Race better watch his back, might have a little competition now."

Race glanced back at Jack, smiling lightly and throwing him a wink, "Oh yeah, kid's gonna run me right outta business."

"Hey Crutch," he said, walking over to the pair and leaning with his elbows on the couch between them, "Where'd Davey go?"

"Out ta get coffee, he didn't want to wake ya."

Jack rolled his eyes, "We was supposed to stay in bed."

Race barked out a laugh, grabbing Jack's hand and looking up at him, "Ya know you always got me Jackie, I'll be your mistress." He leaned up for a kiss before Jack pushed his head back, walking over to the fridge as the two burst out laughing.

He grumbled a bit, half smiling as he watched Les trying to shuffle cards, and opened the fridge just as he heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Davey!" 

Jack opened the door to see a struggling Davey trying to hold four coffee cups at once, he took two and walked over to the table.

"They ran outta holders," Davey panted, setting down the other two cups and walking up to Jack, "'Morning by the way."

"'Morning to ya too," Jack said, "We was supposed to be sleepin' still Davey."

Davey grinned, grabbing Jack's hand, "I'm sorry babe, I wanted to pick up Les, give Race a break."

"Yeah! He was robbin' me, little cheater," Race said, getting up from the couch and walking over to Les and taking the cards, showing him how to shuffle again.

"Yeah, yeah," Jack muttered, resting his forehead against Davey's and ignoring Race, "Let's turn on a movie or somethin', I'm still tired."

Davey laughed, "Fine, go get somethin' to eat first though, you'll complain the whole time until I make you somethin' if you don't."

Jack reluctantly detached from him, going to make a bagel or something while Davey picked out a movie. He sorta wished the woulda stayed in bed together all day but this was nice, like being at home, like having a family even.

And damn, was that a nice feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so awful I hate the ending and I haven't written for either of these guys before but I love them and they need some good ole rest. Leave kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
